Po Infected (SlendyTubbies 2-3)
Games Story and Background Slendytubbies III is the fifth game of the Slendytubbies series and the third and last installment of the main saga developed by ZeoWorks. Chapter 0 is set as a prequel to the original Slendytubbies, and the rest of the game is a sequel to Slendytubbies II. It was released in August 27, 2017. The story takes place in Teletubby land, where the the player plays as Po. The game begins on a sunny day, and you must deliver Tubby Custard to the other three Teletubbies. During the night, Po notices Tinky Winky leave his bed and destroy the Custard machine. Tinky Winky then leaves the house into the night. The player must decide whether Po should wake up Laa-Laa and Dipsy or look for Tinky Winky alone. After looking for Tinky Winky and going back to the house, the camera changes to first-person, and Po finds Dipsy's decapitated body lying on the ground. The next minute of game play is a series of quick time events, which always ends with Po supposedly being killed by Tinky Winky. After this, dialogue for the White Tubby appears, saying that he must gather custards dropped on the map for research and preventing things from getting worse. Waking up the others If the player decides to wake the rest, Laa-Laa instructs Po to collect the Worker's Torch from the workbench, while Dipsy decides to stay in bed in case Tinky Winky comes back. After retrieving the torch, Po and Laa-Laa both head out of the house to search for their missing friend. A few seconds later, Laa-Laa tells Po to turn right, while she will turn left and search the lake. After Po finds nothing but a bowl of custard, she decides to turn back around and head to the lake where Laa-Laa is. Once the player reaches the lake, Tinky Winky will be standing in the opposite direction. Laa-Laa will also be on the ground, with blood running down from her empty eye sockets and having multiple bloody wounds across her body. Tinky Winky then turns around, to reveal his large frown and empty eye sockets. He then screams at Po, who must then make it back to the house. Searching for Tinky Winky alone If the player decides to look for Tinky Winky alone, Po leaves the house and looks around the place. After Po finds nothing but a bowl of custard, she decides to turn back around and head to the lake. Once the player reaches the lake, Tinky Winky will be standing in the opposite direction. Tinky Winky then turns around, to reveal his large frown and empty eye sockets. He then screams at Po, who must then make it back to the house. Back to the house When the player makes Po reach back to the Teletubbies House she'll find a decapitated Dipsy on the floor coated in a bit of his blood with his head nearby his body, after showing the White Tubbies shock of what is happening the player will enter into action mode for Po, and will have to make her run off away from Tinky Winky who will begin chasing her, no matter what when the player makes Po reach the large tree Tinky Winky will be behind her, making the screen go dark with a sickening crackle sound showing that Po has met her demise. It'll then go back to the White Tubbie who will begin to prepare their journey to finding this problem and stopping whoever made this happen. FEATS * Can keep up with the White Teletubby in combat. * Can tear flesh apart with no problem. * Seems to have no limit to stamina and magic. * She is undead,meaning she could take plenty of abuse. * Took tons and tons of slashes and cuts from a chainsaw, FAULTS * None notable FORM'S AND ABILITIES Default Form * Can punch the ground making rocks go in a line towards her opponent dealing a considerable amount of damage. * Can punch the enemy doing a small amount of damage. * Can punch the ground making magma rocks fly up causing fire damage. 2ND FORM * Can throw a linear fire wave doing damage on impact and fire damage. * Can scratch the player doing a significant amount of damage. * She emits a scream followed with dark magic projectiles doing a huge amount of damage. In the final phase: * Send's a meteor shower onto her foe doing a massive amount of damage. * Can stomp her foe with doing a lot of damage. * can summon a fire circle around her, serving as a damaging shield. Category:Slendytubbies